Bloodrose
by HexliaRose
Summary: A rouge named 'Ryo' has been having weird dreams, telling him to set of to find somthing called 'Shadowclan'. His best friend 'Kamaria' also has been having Dreams, Telling her to hunt in 'Thunderclan'. Sothing wrong happens and Ryo falls in love...
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~Blood rose~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Ryo walked in a forest full of pine trees, whispers rang in his ears. "Join Shadowclan" The whispers seemed to say… "Join" He kept walking until he heard louder voices! "JOIN!!!" His paws went faster and faster until he was running. Ryo looked back and skidded to a stop, bumping into a tree. Yellow eyes appeared in the bushes. "You know you have two, it's your destiny." The eyes meowed. "Find Shadowclan, It's for your own good. Leave that other cat, and come here… It's were you belong." The eyes started to fade. "This was a message from Starclan." Ryo looked at wear the eyes were. "Starclan…" He whispered.'

Ryo woke up, panting. His black and orange pelt glowed from the sun beating down on it and his long scratch across his flank shined red. Ryo got up, his amber eyes wide with fear. "What is Starclan?" He asked himself. A load sound hit his eardrum. "Raaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr" It vibrated his paws, so he jumped out of the round tire of the monster he was sleeping in and decided to hunt.

Ryo walked along the two-leg dens until he saw one that had the lights turned off. There was no sleeping monster in the spot were it always slept, So Ryo agreed to himself it was safe. He padded to the red door. There was a slit at the end of it, he heard it was a 'Dog door' once but he wasn't sure. Ryo walked in, the den was rusty and old. There was a loud squeak. The sound made him close his eyes and whisper to himself. "That stupid mouse!" he said. Ryo walked toward the squeak. A mouse sounded great at the time, he was starved.

Suddenly Ryo skidded to a stop looking a tabby she-cat in the eyes. The beautiful silver she-cat had the mouse in her mouth and had dusty light purple collar on, her light yellow eyes shined. "Who are you?" she asked. "Ryo" Ryo said. "Who are you?" The she-cat dropped the mouse. "Amaya" Amaya said. "Doesn't that mean night rain?" Ryo asked.

"Ya, how did you know that?"

"I heard Two-legs once. Why are you here? And not with your"

"Two-legs? Ya, well, they left me… a long time ago. I've been stuck here ever since."

"Hey, maybe we can travel together?"

"Sure!"

"Ok great!"

Ryo and Amaya walked out of the den together, Ryo carrying two mice in his mouth and Amaya carrying one.

"Do you think Kamaria will accept you?" asked Ryo.

"Ya?" Amaya mewed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kamaria

Kamaria padded though the ally, her paws ached and her thoughts told her to look for Ryo. She had been looking all night, maybe he went hunting? She sat down to rest her tired paws. Thoughts flooded her mind. 'He might be dead' they said to him. _My best friend dead! No! Never! He would fight to the end_! Kamaria's light grey-silver pelt lit up and her light silver eyes like the moons light shined in the suns rays. She could never let her friend die and she knew that! Kamaria got up again, time to look for Ryo. But something reminded her. "Hunt with Thunderclan, you have to" it said. Kamaria shook off the thought and kept walking. A while later she heard it again her thoughts were talking to her, "Hunt" Her eyes widened, "Maybe they were right!" She told herself. "It's for the good of me, I'll dump him! Who needs him! Ryo can fight for himself!" Kamaria shook of the thought again. "What am I thinking!?! Ryo, my best friend! No!!!!" She whispered to herself. She walked still looking for Ryo, turning a few corners.

"Ryo!" She yelped.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She dashed to her best friend.

"Kamaria, do you mind if Amaya joins our group?" Ryo mewed.

"Amaya?" Kamaria asked.

"Ya, she wants to join! Can she?"

"Uhhhhh"

"Please," Amaya asked

"Sure."

Kamaria, Ryo, and the new girl Amaya walked back to the dumpster were they hid pillows and other soft things they could find. Kamaria fell on top of a soft pillow, "I'm so tired, I've been looking for you all night, Ryo." She mewed.

"Ok, you can rest for awhile, Amaya and I are going to look around." Ryo said.

"In other words, you're going to take Amaya to different places." Kamaria snapped.

"Ya, pretty much!" Ryo snapped back.

"Is she always this cranky?" Amaya asked Ryo.

Ryo and Amaya walked out of the den thing, leaving Kamaria behind. A tear ran down Kamaria's face, _did Ryo just leave me like that?_ Kamaria looked at her paws angry. "Maybe I should have listened to the cat that I had talked to in my dreams!" She said, more tears ran down her wet face. "I'm sure _he _would have listened!"

Soon enough Kamaria found herself sleeping.

'Kamaria sat down on the forest floor, waiting for the cat she saw a few nights back. Suddenly a grey paw stepped out of the bushes. "Kamaria," He said.

"I'm sorry about Ryo. I'm sure he didn't mean those things." Kamaria stepped forward. "Ashfur, I'm so glad you're here" She said.

"You know I'm always here when you need me." Ashfur meowed. "And right now looked like a good time." He finished.

Now Ashfur was fully out of the bushes. His blue eyes gazed into her silver ones. His eyes looked just like hers, sad.

"At lest _you_ have a prophecy." He said. "And _yours_ is good. To hunt in Thunder, I mean what could be better."

"Why are you sad?" Kamaria asked.

"None of your worry." Ashfur said quickly. "You should finish the prophecy." Suddenly Ashfur disappeared. "This was a message for Starclan." He said.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryo

Ryo and Amaya walked around, _what's wrong with Kamaria?_ Ryo thought. "It's getting dark, maybe we should head back." Amaya said. "Alright we'll do this tomorrow." Ryo mewed.

He led the way back and noticed Kamaria missing! She must have left to Thunderclan! "Why don't we find her in the morning?" Ryo yawned.

'Shadows stretched across the pine forest floor. Ryo looked around trying to remember the place so he could find his way back. "You won't find her here." A voice came from the trees.

"Where are you?" Ryo asked

"Where do you think?"

"The trees?"

"You mean _in the trees_?"

"Ya"

"Good guess!" The she-cat said. She leaped down the tree she was in. She was golden with yellow eyes and stars in her pelt. "I'm Goldenwish. I was sent from Starclan to tell you to go to Shadowclan. It's the clan you belong in." Goldenwish meowed. Ryo looked at her. "What about Amaya?"

"She'll be fine. But right now you have to go to the lake; the pine tree forest is our territory. And Incase you don't know where the lake is… it's down a really long Thunderpath. You can't miss it, it's a day trip by monster. Good luck!" …'

Ryo woke up sweating.

"The lake?" He whispered. Ryo stood up; his eyes were wide with egger to find his friend. He bent down gave Amaya a lick on the cheek. "Goodbye" He whispered before turning and walking away.

By the time he reached the huge Thunderpath, he was so hungry. His flaming orange pelt was muddy and wet and his claws were unsheathed and also muddy. Luckily the scar on his flank wasn't filled with mud, only under the huge scar. Ryo waited for a monster to come.

After awhile, Ryo was lying down starved and trusty. He tried to wash is pelt so many times, and he awaited a ride to the lake.

Suddenly, a monster stopped. It was blue and rusty and had a huge opening in the back. Ryo once heard this type of monster was called a truck, and right now he didn't care if it was rusty.

So Ryo leaped into the back, there was plenty of stuff in it but he didn't get picky. He found a few pillows and moved them around so he could get comfy. In a little while the monster was moving. Ryo fell asleep for a little while, but hunger brought him back up. He sniffed the air hoping for the smell of food.

After abet, Ryo found a hard bread stick to eat, after he ate the funny tasting stuff he fell back asleep.

A long day & night had passed; Ryo woke up and noticed the morning light shining in the monster. "Morning!" He screamed. Swiftly he passed boxes and other stuff until he reached the end of the monster.

Ryo held his breath and leaped out, luckily surviving the fall. His paws hurt, and his forearm did too. Every time he walked his forearm stung with pain. _At lest I'm alive! _Thought Ryo. Trying to move fast across the Thunderpath was a pain. Ryo looked around seeing a huge forest, looking for the pine forest he rested his hurt paws.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kamaria

Kamaria padded though the forest, the ground was soft to her paws. She hadn't eaten sense the day before yesterday and her belly growled at her yet she ignored it and kept traveling to Thunderclan.

After a while of walking, Kamaria heard a yowl.

"Get out of my TERRITORY!" The she-cat hissed. Alarmed, Kamaria jumped in a tree... she did NOT want to fight. Another yowl was heard.

"No!" The tom hissed back. Kamaria felt much better now that she knew she was unseen. She looked down from the tree and saw a slick black tom hissing at a slick leopard coated she-cat.

"This is Riverclan's territory! Not yours!" The she-cat snarled.

_Riverclan? That might be close to Thunderclan!_ Kamaria thought.

The tom leaped at the she-cat, his claws un-sheathed… pinning her. Yet the she-cat didn't back down, bellyraking him. Blood spattered on her clean coat, the she-cat hissed and growled at the tom.

"Leave…" She said.

"What if I don't?" He hissed back.

"I'll kill you, and leave your remains in the camp for my clan to kill you even more!" She snarled. Kamaria leaped out of the tree. _Will that happen to me too? _She thought. Unfortunately she made a thud, catching the she-cats attention.

"Who are you!?!" She hissed.

"Is she yours?" She asked the tom.

"No! I have nothing to do with her!" he hissed.

Kamaria backed up, showing her fears in her wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I went on Riverclan's territory, I am new around this forest and I'm looking for Thunderclan." She said.

The she-cat snarled at Kamaria.

The she-cat looked into the bushes, "Riverclan!" She growled.

A misty grey she-cat followed by two other cats came out, a black tom and a pale grey she-cat. "Yes Leopardstar?" The misty grey she-cat asked.

Leopardstar growled at the now pinned tom. "Get the stupid loner, and show her around camp. I'll deal with the black one." Mistyfoot bowed her head and looked over to Kamaria. "Follow me." She meowed, smiling. The black tom stepped forward. "Leopardstar? What about us." Leopardstar looked over to him and nodded. "Blackclaw, you and Dawnflower can start a patrol." Blackclaw smiled and padded back to camp with Dawnflower on his trail.

Kamaria stared at 'Mistyfoot'. Her eyes were shining in relief, _yes! _She thought _no harm. _She followed Mistyfoot into the bushes. Looking back only once to see Leopardstar grabbing the tom's neck with her teeth, Leopardstar was smiling. Kamaria kept walking shaking wildly, _what if the other cats would attack!_ Kamaria's silver eyes shined with pride. _At least I got this far. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ryo

I padded in the forest; it was dark and quiet… too quiet. My eyes shifted there ways across a little too much, I was spooked. So far all I really liked about the forest I was traveling in was the scent… the scent was fresh and well... different. I thought back to the morning before I walked off… Kamaria was talking to me about a dream she had. She said that she belonged to Thunderclan. Strange, I thought. My dream was about Shadowclan…

Walking was hurtful but if I were to find Kamaria I had to do it. I sighed; maybe I could take a break for a little while… no! I shuck it off my mine, no! If I want to find her I can't rest.

My eyes were heavy around the time the moon came up, I yawned and looked around. Then I padded toward a cave I had seen and fell asleep, mind flooded about Kamaria.

"Wait till Blackstar hears about this!" Mewed a she-cat.

"This is so weird! I mean a loner that sleeps inside the warriors den!" Meowed another.

I twitched my ears, 'Warriors den? Blackstar? Huh?'

I opened my eyes, seeing a whole bunch of cats crowding me. "Huh?" I asked.

"He's alive!" One whispered.

"You really need to be in the Medicine cat den." A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes said.

"Ha! He really needs to get out of Shadowclan!" hissed a black tom.

I stared at the black tom. 'Shadowclan!' I thought.

A white tom walked in followed by a dark ginger she-cat.

"See, There he is, the loner who slept in the warrior's den!" said the dark ginger she-cat.

"I see that, Russetfur." replied the tom.

Russetfur nodded, she gave me a quick glare.

I looked up at the large tom-cat. He smiled. "Get Littlecloud." He said to a dark brown tom.

"Yes Blackstar!" said the tom.

A few moments later Littlecloud rushed in.

"Hello, Littlecloud." greeted Blackstar.

"Hello… Is that… Ryo." replied Littlecloud.

He stared at me with a wide smile. 'You know my name…' I thought.


End file.
